


"don't blame me for falling, i was just a little boy"

by Deadpool343395



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, DONCASTER!, DONNY - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Football | Soccer, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oi oi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool343395/pseuds/Deadpool343395
Summary: Harry and Louis were close friends since childhood but due to circumstances Harry had to move away. They reunite in high school, but they don't even recognize each other.One day they are assigned as partners and old feelings soon arise.Thanks to my friend, RS, for introducing me to the world of Larry StylinsonDedicated to RS, TS, and LR for being apart of my journey
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Harry Styles, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘: ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕠𝕟𝕖

A young boy fidgeted at the door of his modest home. His mother took her time arranging the groceries in the fridge. After what felt like forever, she looked up and spoke to the boy. "Ok, Harry you can go outside to play now."

Harry sprinted out of the door and to his garage to get his bike. He hopped on and pedaled as fast as his little legs could go. He pedaled and pedaled, with no destination in mind. The wind whipped his curly brown hair this way and that. The rolling fields and picket fences were a blur. After 30 minutes of this incessant pedaling, he finally stopped. He really had to go to the bathroom.

He spotted some bushes off to the side of the road. He decided that's where he was going to relieve himself. He was only a young boy after all. He dropped his bike on the road and jogged to the shrubs. He went about his business in the bushes until he saw a rustling. He looked to investigate a saw a short boy with choppy brown hair.

Harry didn't realize he didn't pull-up his shorts yet and accidentally peed on the boy.

"Oops"

"Hi" the short boy responded.

"Sorry bruv, it slipped." Harry apologized

"It's alright." The boy said.

Harry quickly pulled up his shorts and adjusted his belt.

"What are you doing crouchin in the bushes?" Harry asked.

"Don't you think you should ask for my name before you starts asking about my business?" The boy retorted.

"That's true," Harry gave an easy going smile, "My name is Harry Edwards Styles. How bout you?"

"Name's Louis William Tomlinson. And I'm tryin to find some bugs to scare my buddy, Liam." Louis told Harry.

"Can I help you out?" Harry gave Louis his best puppy dog eyes.

Louis looked at him. He felt his heart beat a little faster. He put his hand on his chest, just to make sure it won't burst out of his chest.

"I mean I don't really know you like that so..." Louis trailed off, trying not to look directly at Harry's face.

Harry pouted. "Then we can get to know each other. I mean it's not like we're strangers. I know your name and you know mine."

Harry gave Louis a stern look, indirectly telling him he won't take no for an answer. Louis stares right on back, not wanting to lose this impromptu staring contest. Finally, Louis relents.

"Fine! You can help." Louis threw up his hands in exasperation.

Harry let out a yell of excitement. He hurriedly scrambled towards Louis. He crouched down and starting digging. They dug in a peaceful silence until Harry breaks the silence.

"So why are we tryin to scare this Liam person?" Harry questioned.

"Well he's always actin all serious and responsible in front of the adults, but he's usually the one to come up with all of our mischief , so I wanna get back at 'im." Louis ranted.

"It's sounds like you don't like him." Harry stated

"What? Oh no, Liam is one of me best pals. Every since I came here from Donny, he, Niall, an' Zayn 'ave been with me through thick an' thin. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm from Doncaster. Moved here when I was six years old." Louis said in a fond voice.

Harry started at him contemplatively.

"I see what you mean. I actually just moved here a couple months ago and I really didn't get a chance to really explore this place. I haven't really talked to anyone else either besides you." Harry muttered.

Louis felt a twinge in his heart as he looks at Harry's dejected expression. He stands up quickly and sticks out his hand. Harry gives him a confused look.

"Well now you don't have to be lonely cuz you know me right? And I'll even introduce you to me pals and we can hang out and stuff." Louis said confidently.

Harry stared at Louis' hand for a moment until he grasped it firmly.

"Ok."

Louis pulled him up to his feet and quickly dragged him off to the other side of the road.

"Hey! Where are we goin?" Harry tried to keep up with Louis.

"We're going to meet my friends."


	2. 𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘: ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕨𝕠

"Oi Oi!" Louis yelled out to a group of boys huddled around in a circle.

"OI OI!" The boys yelled back, turning around to face an enthusiastic Louis and confused Harry trailing behind.

Louis dragged Harry to the group and stopped in front of a cheery looking boy with blue eyes.

"This here is Niall," Louis pointed to the blue eyed boy, "That's Zayn", he then pointed to a boy with black hair, "And last but not least Liam over there." He pointed to another brown haired boy, who was toward the back of the little huddle.

"I'm Harry! I met Louis when I accidently peed on him!" Harry said, happily.

A pregnant silence fell on the group.

Until Niall burst out laughing.

"Holy! This kid is bloody crazy! Where did you pick him up, Louis?" Niall said in between chuckles.

"Well just like he said, he peed on me while I was lookin for some bugs to scare Liam." Louis explained.

"Hey! What did I do to you to deserve that?" Liam interjected.

"Well remember when we were playin footie and I accidently broke Ms. Scott's potted plant and I got in trouble even though it was you who suggested that we play over there in the first place." Louis said, looking progressively more angry as he went on.

As the two continued to bicker, with Niall throwing in a few comments as well, Zayn shuffled next to Harry, who was just watching the boys with a distant look.

They stood quietly just watching the argument turn into a scuffle between Liam and Louis as Niall cheered on the sidelines, until Zayn spoke up.

"You know this is the first time Louis ever brought someone new to us." 

Harry gave Zayn an incredulous stare. 

"It might be hard to believe but Louis can be a little shit most of the time. Only the three of us ever got close enough to him to see his other sides," Zayn glanced at Harry., "and it seems he let someone else in too." 

Harry looked down at the ground, thinking about what Zayn had just told him.

"Harry!" Louis called out.

It seemed like Louis won the little fight with Liam on the ground and Niall trying to cheer him up.

Louis jogged to Harry and looked him in the eye. Harry tried not to avert his eyes as Luois slowly leaned in closer. Harry's face started to heat up. Suddenly Louis distanced himself.

"I thought you looked sad over here but it just seems like you're overheating or something," he sent Harry a wide grin, " I hope you dont find my friends too crazy."

"Um....", Harry stuttered, "No....I think they seem really fun."

"Well now they're your friends too, so we can have fun and hang out anytime!" Louis said, optimistically.

"Wait I mean-"

Harry was cut off by Niall suddenly appearing by his side.

"Yeah! You're our new buddy!" He slung his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Anyone Louis can tolerate is good in my books." Liam added in.

The whole group looked a t Zayn.

He shrugged.

"The more the merrier, I guess."

Everyone cheered.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, playing and exploring and singing and dancing

When Harry finally got home, his mom was in the kitchen with his sister, Gemma, preparing for dinner.

"So how was it?" His mother, Anne asked.

Harry thought over all that happened that afternoon.

He finally came up with an appropriate answer 

"Perfect."


	3. 𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘: ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some jealous Louis and Zayn being the only one that possesses the brain cell in the group.

"Today, we will be playing football." Louis announced from a top a tree stump.

Niall and Liam groaned in unison.

Harry looked at them questionably.

"What's wrong with football?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nothing at all. I actually like footie, but Louis is a twat when it comes to football. If you even make one little mistake, he'll be screeching at ya like a banshee." Liam explained, leaning back on his hands as he sat in the grass.

Louis hopped off the tree stump and marched towards Liam.

He grabbed onto the front of Liam's shirt and started to shake him.

"Who're you calling a twat?!" Louis screeched in Liam's face.

"You, you twat! You're proving my point right now!" Liam retorted.

Louis let go of Liam's shirt and backed away.

He turned his head away form the group so they wouldn't see his pout.

"Well I've never really played football so.." Harry cut in.

All the boys turned to look at Harry.

They were completely shocked.

Even Zayn's eyes widened.

"You've gotta be joking." Niall finally spoke up, " I mean how have you lived so long without playing football?! That's insane!"

"Yeah I agree with Niall. It's almost impossible to live in the UK and never play football." Liam added.

Harry shrugged.

"I've never had the chance." He said simply.

"Well now you do! Today we are gonna teach you how to play football!" Louis interjected.

Liam and Niall cheered at the announcement while Zayn stood quietly off to the side.

Louis looked towards Harry.

"You ready?" He asked

Harry took a moment to think.

He then broke into a smile.

"I'm ready."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The boys were now in a nearby field, warming up.

"Ok first things first," Louis started, his foot planted on a soccer ball, "we should start with dribbling since it's the most important part of the game."

Louis dribbled the ball from one end of the field to the other.

He then passed the ball to Harry's feet.

Harry stares at it.

"Now I want you to do the same thing I did." Louis ordered.

"Um okay." Harry reluctantly agreed.

He didn't even make it 2 feet before he face planted into the grass.

Louis ran to him.

"Are you okay?" Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and lift him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry brushed the bits of grass off of his pants, "Let me try again."

Harry placed the ball by his feet and attempted to dribble again.

This time he made it 3 feet away before he tripped again.

"HARRY!" Louis yelled again.

Louis helped Harry up again.

And Harry continued to try and dribble down the field.

Failing over and over again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Should we step in and actually teach Harry how to dribble?" Niall said, as the rest of the boys watched Harry fall over and over again, gaining a new bruise each time.

"Yeah"

"Definitely."

The boys jogged towards the duo and Liam stepped up to Harry.

Liam took Harry's hand and dragged him away to the other side of the field.

"Ok, I'm going to actually teach you how to dribble unlike that short stack over there." He pointed behind at Louis.

Liam preceded to show Harry step by step how to keep the ball in control first while walking then while running.

"Now let's see if you can dribble from one end of the field to the other." Liam instructed.

Harry slowly but steadily dribbled the ball from one end to the other.

When he was done he was met with a hug from Niall.

"Good job, Buddy!" Niall exclaimed.

Once Niall released him, he was also greeted by a thumbs up from Zayn and applause from Liam.

Harry looked to Louis.

He wasn't looking towards the group at all.

Harry felt a twinge in his heart at that.

He walked towards Louis.

They stood facing each other in an awkward silence.

"So how did you think I did?" Harry asked timidly.

"I think you did great." Louis mumbled, eyes glued to the ground.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Harry asked.

"Well because uh..." Louis stammered.

"It's because he's jealous that Liam is the one that taught you how to dribble." Zayn spoke up for the first time.

"ZAYN!" Louis screamed, his face as red as a tomato.

Zayn just lifted his eyebrow.

"All I said was the truth." Zayn said simply.

"Is that true, Louis?" Harry interjected.

"Yeah." Louis whispered.

Harry smiled.

"Lou, you don't have to be jealous! There's plenty of things you can teach me!" 

Louis stopped in his tracks.

The only thing going through his head being the new nickname Harry gave him.

Lou

Lou

Lou

Lou

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um, Zayn, what's wrong with Louis?" Harry asked.

"I think my sister called this 'gay panic'." Zayn said smartly.

"Oh Ruth and Nicole told me about that too!." Liam popped in.

Harry and Louis looked at each other innocently.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, after that little moment, I think we should move on to shooting." Liam lead.

"We're gonna have Zayn as the goalie and Niall will be setting out the footballs in a line. Louis will just be standing to the side somewhere." Liam explained.

"Okay lets just see what you got. I think this is the easiest part of football and the most fun." Liam continued.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT THIS!" Harry pumped himself up.

Harry took a little jog and swung his leg back and swinging it forward

Completely missing the ball.

And fell backwards.

"HARRY!" Louis yelled out, running to Harry.

"Haven't we seen this before?" Liam said as he watched as Louis coddled Harry.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Ok Mama Louis, please go back to the sidelines. We got it over here." Louis stepped in.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MAMA LOUIS!" Louis yelled at Liam from the sidelines.

Liam ignored him.

"Now let's try this again. You had the right form, but it seems like you are putting too little weight on your standing leg, making it hard for you to keep your balance." Liam instructed.

Harry nodded and repeated the process, taking in the criticism Liam gave him.

This time, he actually kicked the ball, but it didn't travel very fast nor far.

"That was better, Harry." Liam congratulated Harry, "Now just put a little more power."

Harry did it again. 

This time the ball made it to the goal, but still a little slow.

"You're almost there! Just a little more power!" Liam encouraged.

Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself.

He put his all into this kick

And it hit the side of the goal 

Ricocheting right into his face.

And he went down.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a worried "HARRY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Harry notices when he regains consciousness is that there's a warm pressure on his hand.

He blinked his eyes several times, trying to get some focus.

He slowly got up, groaning in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his nose.

He then felt two hands gently push him down.

"You should really rest Harry. Dr. Subia said you broke your nose with that kick and she had to reset your nose, so you'll be in a bit of pain for a while." Zayn explained.

Harry tried to say something, but he was interrupted by Zayn.

"We already contacted your mom and she already visited. She left a couple minutes ago to pick up your sister from a friend's house." Zayn said.

Harry opened his mouth.

"You blacked out from that last soccer shoot. We took you to the pediatrician next to Liam's house, Dr. Subia, and she fixed you up." Zayn spoke.

Harry quirked his eyebrow.

"No I'm can't read your mind or tell the future, I've just been dealing with those three idiots for so long I can predict the questions you might ask." Zayn continued.

Harry sighed.

It was then he finally noticed a presence on the left side of him.

There laid Louis with his head near Harry's lap, sleeping away.

Harry looked to Zayn with wide eyes.

"Oh, he's been here the whole time. Wouldn't move from that spot no matter what. He said and I quote 'I wont leave until I'm 1000% sure Harry is okay'." Zayn explained.

Harry took the hand Louis didn't have clasped in his grasp and ran his fingers through Louis's hair.

"I see." Harry said softly.


	4. 𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕨𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘: ℙ𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long

"HARRY! COME OUT!" Niall yelled out from his place on the Styles' porch.

"What's going on out here?" Harry's next door neighbor, Ms. Scott, asked.

"Today me and Harry are going to explore that creepy house on the hill." Niall explained.

"Oooooh, my mom used to tell me stories about that house. Apparently it was owned by Sue Ronning, one of the first people to live in this neighborhood. She was walking into her house one day after a trip to the market. As soon as she opened the door she dropped dead. According to the autopsy report, she suffered from a heart attack. When word got out people began to speculate. I mean Mrs. Ronning was a pretty healthy woman. It was quiet odd that she had a random heart attack. After two years finally someone else moved in, but they didn't even stay for a month before they moved out. They reported suspicious noises in the living room at night and sometimes the office would randomly lock from the inside. About three more families came and went, all of them having the same complaints. It's been thirty years since the last family left and it seems no one else is gonna be moving in there any time soon." Ms. Scott told the story with wild gestures.

She observed Niall's expression to gauge his reaction.

She was surprised when she saw Niall's eyes shone with barely concealed excitement.

"Mrs. Scott that sounds so cool! Now me and Harry really have to explore this place!" Niall exclaimed.

Ms. Scott's widened in shock before she burst out laughing.

Niall gave her a confused look.

After a moment of boisterous laughter, Ms. Scott finally calmed down.

"Don't worry I'm not laughing at you. I'm just shocked that you're still so excited to go and explore that house." , Ms. Scott explained, "Well once you kids are down, how bout you come over and tell me everything that happened over a cup of tea?" She proposed.

"YEAH!" Niall yelled in agreement.

Suddenly the Styles' front door to reveal Harry with a huge bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry! Ms. Scott just told me this really cool story about the house and how it has this ghost or whatever in it. We have to find it!!" Niall rambled, bouncing all over the place.

"Ghost?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Apparently a bunch of people who used to live in the house said there was something spooky going on!" Niall answered.

"I see. I guess all the packing I did will come in handy then." Harry unzipped the bag and showed Niall all the equipment he packed.

"I brought flashlights so we can see in the dark, batteries in case the flashlights die, a baseball bat if we have to fight off monsters, a bunch of water bottle when we get thirsty, and a whole lot of snacks so we don't go hungry." Harry listed off.

"Wow! You're really prepared, Harry." Niall complimented

Harry zipped up his bag and gave Niall a determined look.

"It seems like we're ready to move out!" Niall said.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Ok this is it Harry, we're about to find the dreaded ghost of the Ronning Residence! Are you ready for this?!" Niall asked excitedly.

Harry looked at the house. Its windows cracked and dirty. The bricks crumpling in some places.

He gulped.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready." Harry muttered, still looking at the exterior of the house.

"Great, let's go!" Niall grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the house.

Inside the house it was pitch black. They could barely see 5 feet in front of them.

"It's pretty dark in here, Niall. We should definitely use the flashlights." Harry spoke up.

Niall nodded.

Harry rummaged in his bag and took out an orange flashlight and passed it to Niall and got himself a green flashlight.

They both turned in their flashlights at the same time.

Now tattered curtains and decaying wooden furniture were in plain view.

The boys slowly crept through what used to be a living room.

Every time the floor creaked, Harry clung tighter to Niall.

Niall stopped walking and reached out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry grasped it firmly.

They continued walking until they were in front of a large door.

Niall sent a look to Harry, silently asking if he was ready.

Harry squeezed Niall's hand in affirmation.

Before Niall could even touch the doorknob, the door flung open, revealing a luxurious room with bookshelves lining the walls.

The boys slowly backed away in horror.

Niall abruptly opened Harry's bag and fished out the baseball bat.

He held it defensively in front of him and Harry clung to his back.

They both shuffled into the room.

Harry shone his flashlight around.

There was a huge desk in the middle of the room with a stack of papers and books.

He nudged Niall and pointed at the desk.

They both went to towards it.

Upon closer inspection, the books turned out to be journals or diaries and the papers were to be yellowed with age.

A pen laid upon one of the papers right next to a flask of ink.

Harry dipped his finger in the flask and it came out pure black.

His eyes widened in shock.

"NIALL!" Harry whisper shouted.

"What? What happened?" Niall rushes to Harry's side.

"The ink! It's still wet!!" Harry exclaimed.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed through the room, scattering the papers and flipping open the journals.

One journal in particular caught the boys attention.

It read:

"If you are reading this, it means you're trespassing on my property. I will not go take this offense lightly. So be prepared."

-SR

Niall and Harry looked at each other fearfully.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, bringing a shiver up the boys' spines.

The silence was deafenning.

They felt a breeze on the back of their necks.

"Boo." 

"AHHHH"

"HOLY SHIT!!" 

The boys sprinted out of the room down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a full body length mirror.

In the mirror the boys saw their own frightened and sweaty bodies.

Suddenly Niall tensed up.

Harry notcing his friend's demeanor asked what was wrong.

Niall slowly pointed to the upper right corner of the moirror.

In the relection were a pair of bright yellow eyes, unblinking and unwavering.

"Maybe thats just a light or something?" Harry tried to reason.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's turn around on three okay? And if it does end up being a light, we'll be fine." Niall said.

"And if its not a light?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"We run like hell." Niall responded with finality.

"Alright. 1" Harry started.

"2'" Niall tightened his grip on the baseball bat.

Harry swallowed.

"3!" Harry yelled.

Both boys turned around at the same time to see that eyes had disappered.

They let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God that was probably just some faulty lighting." Niall said.

Niall turned back to the mirror, only to be face to face with the glowing yellow eyes.

"FUCKIN SHIT!" He swung the bat at it, but was met with thin air.

His eyes widened dramatically, and he quickly grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the entrance.

"We're getting the fuck out of here, Harry!" Niall yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The boys ran all the way to Ms. Scott's house without breaks.

Once they reached her porch, they collapsed in a heaving pile.

Ms. Scott heard the commotion and peaked out of her front door.

She quickly recognized that is was Niall and Harry and went inside to get some paper towels and water.

By the time she came back the boys were sitting criss crossed on the porch, still breathing heavily. 

She quickly handed tham the paper towels and water, and then sat in one of the porch chairs she had.

"So," she began, "What happened?"

The boys spent about ten minutes recounting their adventure in the house with Ms. Scott listening intently, adding a few comment in betwenn.

"It seemed like you two had quite a trip." She commented.

"Yeah it was super scary. I never wanna go there again." Harry said.

Niall nodded in agreeement.

"Well its getting late boys. You should head home." Ms. Scott said.

"Ok" the boys replied in unison.

"Bye Ms. Scott!" They yelled as the ran back to their respective homes.

"Bye boys!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You wouldn't believe it Liz. That old haunted house you created way back when is still up and running. Two kids I know went exploring there and were almost peeing their pants in fright."

"Really? I didn't know it would actually still be functional after so much time has passed. By the way I should be coming back sometime next month."

"That's good. You need some relaxation time after all those marketing assignments you've had."

"Definitely. Well I'll talk to you later. I've got a meeting in five."

"Talk to you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of adding some Ziam. What do y'all think?

**Author's Note:**

> ON Wattpad under Coffeetime72


End file.
